


One moment in your arms

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just a brief moment in time, M/M, My heart kinda breaks for these two, NKOTB Cruise, Quick and Dirty, Secret Lovers, no happy ending for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Jon and Donnie finally have a moment to themselves at the end of the Cruise.I was listening to Queen's One year of Love when making this one, so.... Yeah!





	One moment in your arms

They had been eye-fucking for days now, never having a single moment to themselves. And being stuck on a cruise ship, it wasn’t like they could just get in the car and go somewhere. And it was starting to get on their nerves. It was the last day of the cruise, as soon as they got back to LA, their lives would go back to normal, they would have to do the same, and the chance of finally being together would be lost once again. Donnie would go back to being the faithful husband, Jon would go back to being a devoted boyfriend, and they would go back to pretending to be just good friends.

But for once, the gods of secret lovers was on their side. It was too early in the morning, no one else was awake yet, they had run into each other in the corridor, wearing their robes and not much else. That, in itself was risky, but the opportunity was staring them in the face and there was no way that they would let it slip away this time.

They made it to Donnie’s cabin without getting caught, and as soon as they were inside, Donnie slammed the door shut, and pushed Jon up against the wall, burying his face in his lover’s neck, reveling in the soft ‘swoosh’ the robe made as it fell to the floor, leaving Jonathan completely naked and vulnerable. No more waiting! They had waited for this moment for far too long, and they did not want to wait any longer.

“Fuck, I want you so bad, I can’t stand it!”

Up against the wall in his cabin might not be the most ideal place to ravish your lover for what might be the last time, but since Jon seemed just as impatient with getting this show on the road at the first touch of Donnie’s lips to his neck, Donnie didn’t bother moving them to the bed. It might not be the smartest move ever, but Donnie was way past caring as he hauled his lover up by the hips and pressed him up against the wall.

Jon’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the back of Donnie’s head, holding on for dear life as he’s lifted from the floor. The prep was slow and dirty, Jon’s thighs quivered against Donnie’s hips as two fingers pressed their way inside him. It hurt, but it was a good pain. He welcomed the pain! He needed it right now! Something to keep him grounded. Desperate pants for more and silent pleas dropped from his lips when Donnie wasn’t moving fast enough, feet digging into the small of Donnie’s back to egg him on. Half a dozen thrusts later Donnie removed his fingers from Jon and started pressing his slick and rock-hard dick inside his lover, the slow thrust accompanied by Jon’s bitten off grunts and Donnie’s own strained breaths.

It wasn’t long before Jon heard Donnie struggling with his voice, breathy moans dropping from his parted lips like a silent prayer. They grew louder, swears mingled with the desperate noises as Donnie worked himself into frenzy, hips stuttering and hands pawing possessively at Jon’s spread cheeks. Jon reached up and wrapped his arms around Donnie’s shoulders, running his fingers soothingly through his hair, urging Donnie to press his mouth to Jon’s neck, stifling the desperate sounds against it. His neck would be red and sore from both biting and sucking, but he knew Donnie well enough. He knew that Donnie was never good at staying quiet, and the fact of the matter was, that they were not completely alone, even in here. People could walk by at any given second, and any sounds or noises coming from the cabin would raise suspicion. So Jon did what was necessary to help Donnie stay quiet, whispering sweet nothings and endless terms of endearments in his lover’s ear to soothe him.

It didn’t last long. In a perfect world, they would stay locked together like this for an eternity. But the world is not perfect! Not ten minutes after they went into the cabin and closed the door behind them, Jon felt his beloved’s hips stutter against him and wet heat sear his insides as Donnie came, a muffled cry vibrating pleasantly against his throat. With a single buck of his hips Jon followed him, clenching tightly around Donnie’s half-hard dick that’s still lodged inside of him as he shot his release, his own cry muffled against the top of Donnie’s head.

Donnie lunged at him, kissing him like it’s the eve of battle and they might never see each-other again, and in a way, that was the cold hard reality of the situation. Jon kissed him back, reciprocating with all the love in both his heart and soul, holding on for dear life as they come down from their high. 

And then, the real world beckoned them back home.

They stay like that for a moment longer, looking deep into each-other’s eyes as they try to breathe again. The world was silent, just waiting for them to face the reality of what they had done.

“Jon...”

“Don’t!” It would hurt too much! He couldn’t take it! Not now! Not like this! He would die!

“No, I need to... No matter what happens today... Whatever happens, you need to know that I...”

“Donnie... Please! Don’t! I can’t... Please?!”

So they left it at that! They didn’t have to say it! They both knew it, anyway! But hearing it would make the cold harsh reality seem even colder. Because it was something they can never have.


End file.
